Hanasanaide
by AkuRia-Gemini
Summary: AU . Pasangan serasi ini kencan bersama. My first fict. Maaf nggak pinter buat summary. KardiaxRin


**Disclaimer :**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas belongs to Shiori Teshirogi-sama, Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Corporations, and the song belongs to Jungo Hoshida dengan judul lagunya "Aruite Ikou

**Warning : **AU, Xover. Kalau tidak suka, tinggalkan (?). Kalau suka, alhamdu…lillah #plak

* * *

_**Hanasanaide**_

_**Rin Kagamine x Scorpio Kardia**_

_**Romance**_

_~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~_

_**Kizutsuku te o**__**kizutsuku te o nandomo tsunaide **__**  
**__**Fuan bakari no kono michi o aruite**_

Pria bersurai panjang berlari diantara kerumunan orang banyak di trotoar. Sesekali dia melirik ke jam tangan hitamnya.

"_Sial, aku bisa telat! _" batinnya.

Dia mempercepat larinya agar cepat sampai dirumah pujaan hatinya. Angin yang bertiup dan awan yang berwarna abu-abu kelam menunjukkan bahwa hujan akan turun. Tapi dia tetap gigih berlari hingga tidak mempedulikan berapa orang yang ia tabrak.

_**Yukkuri nagareta hibi no naka de **__**  
**__**Bokura ga te ni shita mono wa **__**  
**__**Konnani atatakakute itoshiinda**_

Seorang perempuan berambut pirang pendek menatap keluar jendela kamarnya. Dagunya bertompang pada tangannya, ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Dia duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Berkali-kali ia melirik jam dinding kuningnya, belum datang juga seseorang yang dia tunggu.

"_Huh, dimana sih dia?_ " batinnya kesal.

Baru saja dia ingin keluar dari kamarnya, kerikil kecil mendarat di jendelanya dan menyebabkan suara 'tuk' pelan. Perempuan itu menoleh dan tersenyum melihat seorang pria _well-build_ menunggu di depan rumahnya.

_**Nee, kono mama toki no naka waratte aruite ikou **__**  
**__**Kimi ga iru kara maeni susumerunda**_

"Kardia, kau telat lagi!" seru si perempuan agak kesal. "Sampai kapan kau akan memelihara jam karetmu itu?"

Pria yang dia maksud –Kardia- hanya mendesah pelan lalu menepuk pundak perempuan itu.

"Maaf, Rin. Di jalan ramai sekali, kau tahu?" balasnya.

Perempuan itu –Rin- hanya tersenyum lalu menggandeng tangan Kardia senang.

"Kau kumaafkan, _my Charming Prince_!" kata Rin tersenyum manis.

_**Ima, bokura no omoi ga hitotsu ni natte **__**  
**__**Michi wo shimesunda dakara kono te zutto **_

_**Hanasanaide**_

Pasangan serasi itu berjalan di pinggir jalan raya; yang penuh dengan orang, dengan senang. Rin yang ceria dengan Kardia yang aktif, lumayan bisa menyeimbangi Rin.

"Nee, Kardia, di Astrea Mall ada Ice Skating Area lho! Kita kesana yuk? 'kan wahana itu baru, jadi gratis untuk couple" ajak Rin sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan mall yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

"_As you wish_, Rin" . Kardia menerima ajakan Rin.

Rin menarik tangan Kardia senang. Mereka menuju ke mall itu, Astrea Mall.

_**Furikaereba itsudemo kimi ga ite  
Kurakute fukai ano mori mo aruketa  
Tsunazuku koto mo kitto arukedo  
**_

Ice Skating Area yang dibicarakan Rin tadi memang sangat ramai. Banyak sekali orang yang ingin mencoba wahana ini. Mulai dari anak-anak, orang tua, dan tentu saja couple yang ingin secara gratis mencobanya.

"Whoa, ramainya" kata Rin menerawang kesekitar wahana. "Aku yakin kita harus mengantri panjang untuk ini"

"Tidak kok" kata Kardia, menunjuk sebuah spanduk besar yang bertuliskan "_Couple who dare kiss his/her partner's lips in front of people will get a choice to try this Ice Skating Area without queue!_". Wajah Rin memerah.

"Hee? Maksudmu, kau akan …" . Perkataan Rin terputus karena Kardia meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan mulut Rin lalu mengangguk. Dia langsung berjalan menuju petugas antrian dan berbincang sebentar, lalu menggandeng tangan Rin menuju ke depan antrian.

"K-Kardia, kau serius? Didepan orang banyak seperti ini?" tanya Rin gugup. Kardia mengangguk.

"Pasti, kenapa tidak? Itu bukti bahwa kau akan jadi milikku selamanya."

Kardia mengangkat dagu Rin pelan agar wajahnya dapat berdekatan dengan wajah Kardia. Bibir mereka saling bertemu dan…

"_How sweet..!_"

_**Bokura ga musunda ito wa  
Sonna ni kantan ni wa hodokenai**_

Setelah mencoba wahana Ice Skating Area itu, pasangan ini langsung beralih ke Department Store. Wajah Rin masih terlihat merah, _sangat_ merah.

"Hey, Rin, kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Kardia sambil menyentuh kening Rin, lalu menyentuh keningnya sendiri. "Suhu tubuhmu tidak jauh beda denganku" .

Rin hanya manyun mendengar itu. Kardia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, melainkan bingung.

"Kau ini nekat, tau nggak?" ujar Rin agak marah. "Aku kan malu!"

Kardia tertawa mendengar perkataan Rin barusan. Rin mencubit lengan Kardia keras lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"_Oh, c'mon! _Itu seru, kau tahu? Lain kali aku akan melakukannya lagi"

"Kau bercanda!"

"Hahaha!"

_**Nee, kono mama toki no naka sasae aruiteikou  
Boku ga iru kara mae ni susumeba ii**_

"Waah! Kaus ini lucu sekali! Ah, yang ini juga! Sangat imut!"

Kardia hanya bisa _facepalm_ melihat Rin yang sangat antusias jika dibawa ke Department Store. Dia berlari kesana kemari sambil melihat pakaian keluaran terbaru dengan harga diskon.

"Kardia! Lihat kaus couple ini! Imut banget!" panggil Rin ke Kardia yang sedang melihat-lihat sekeliling. Dia menghampiri Rin.

"Jadi …?"

Disana terpajang dua buah kaus yang berbeda warnanya. Yang satu berwarna putih bergambar love setengah di bagian pinggang kirinya dan bertuliskan _"He's my BF_" dengan tanda panah, dan yang satu lagi berwarna hitam dengan love setengahnya lagi di bagian pinggang kanannya dan bertuliskan _"She's my GF_" dengan tanda panah.

"Belikan ya? Please?" pinta Rin dengan puppy eyes ke Kardia.

"Hh, baiklah"

Rin tersenyum senang sambil membawa dua buah kaus couple itu ke kasir.

_**Ima bokura no negai ga hitotsu hitotsu  
Michi ni kawarun da dakara kono ashi de aruiteikou**_

Rin dan Kardia berjalan di trotoar menuju halte bus. Masing-masing mereka membawa sebuah kantung plastic berisi sebuah kaus yang dibeli Rin; tepatnya Kardia. Gerimis sudah datang, orang yang berlalu-lalang di trotoar pun sudah mulai sedikit. Mereka duduk di bangku semen yang disediakan di bawah atap halte.

"Dingin ya" ujar Rin mengusap-usap lengannya. Kardia tersenyum simpul dan melepas jaketnya, lalu memasangkannya ke Rin.

"E-Eh? Kardia? Kau nggak kedinginan?" tanya Rin sambil melihat kearah Kardia yang hanya memakai t-shirt berlengan pendek dibalik jaket yang dia berikan ke Rin.

"Nggak" jawabnya singkat.

Rin berpindah tempat duduk ke sebelah Kardia. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Kardia dengan nyaman.

_**Daiji na mono ga ima kimi ni kawarunda**_

Hujan deras akhirnya datang. Tapi tidak ada bus yang lewat. Rin mendesah pelan sambil menoleh kesana-kemari.

"Geez, kok nggak ada bus sih? Tumben?" gumam Rin pelan. Dia berdiri dan membaca plang dibelakang bangku semen yang ia dan Kardia duduki. Rin menepuk dahinya dengan tangannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kardia melihat Rin _facepalm_.

"Pantas saja disini tidak ada bus, ini hanya tempat berteduh" jawab Rin.

Kardia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu ikut berdiri.

"Kalau begitu, diujung trotoar ini ada halte, ayo kesana" ajak Kardia.

"Hee? kan sekarang lagi hujan? Tunggu reda saja" usul Rin mendengar ajakan Kardia.

"Kalau menunggu reda, sampai kau lumutan juga tidak akan reda"

"Kardia!"

"Bercanda"

_**Nee, kono mama toki no naka waratte aruiteikou  
Kimi ga iru kara mae ni susumerun da  
Ima bokura no omoi ga hitotsu ni natte  
Michi wo shimesunda dakara kono te zutto itsumademo**_

Rin menyentuh pelan tangan Kardia, lalu menggengamnya erat. Kardia tersenyum simpul dan menggenggam tangan Rin kembali.

"Tidak apa-apa kan, kalau kau hujan-hujanan?" tanya Kardia. Rin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tak apa, aku sudah biasa" jawabnya pelan.

"_Wakatta_, _ikuzo_"

Mereka berlari kencang ke ujung trotoar jalan, dengan tangan mereka bergandengan, sambil tertawa.

_Tertawa lepas._

_**Hanasanai yo**_

…

~Owari~

* * *

A/N : oh God, pendeknya #pundung

Anyway, yoroshiku onegaishimasu author SS atau Vocaloid yang lain :3 saya author baru yang kerjanya masih segede benih cabe (?) #abaikan

Read and Review please? X3


End file.
